The Rise of the Crimson Serpent
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: On a warm, wintery night, a girl is born as the last heir to the powerful Wizarding family; the House of White. Follow Holly as she enters Hogwarts for the first time, befriends a certain greasy-haired misfit, and realizes her destiny. (Holly Glare is an OC of my own design. All other characters are under the ownership of JKR.) SeverusSnape\OC. Rated T for violence. Pre-series.
1. The Birth of Holly White

**Usually, I try to avoid author's notes, because in my experience, these notes are are not read by many and thus their message is rather pointless and a waste of space. However, I do wish to avoid confusion. This story is telling that of a character who is of my own imagination, and I would like to claim ownership of her. She is mine. I would also like to warn the reader that this story may be very long and those who would like to see it (or read it, as it is) should review, as I am nervous about posting it in the first place, as it is the first time I am placing an **"**OC**"** as a main character in any of my works. If I am not satisfied by the amount of critism or enjoyment derived of this story, it will be removed. I would also like the reader to know that I am not new to the world of Harry Potter - I daresay I have followed it since the day I realized the wonderful series existed. Lastly, I would like to thank those kind souls who have dedicated a few moments (or minutes, depending on your reading comprehension) to reading this long and repetitive note. And now, I, Serah, present to you . . . **

**:: ა ::**The Rise of the Crimson Serpent **:: ****ა ::**

** Prologue : **The Birth of Holly White

Born on a blustry day on the twentith day of June of 1928,Rachel White is recalled by Wizarding history as the heir of an old, powerful Pureblood family whose roots are desended from one of the very first Magic-folk families known to Wizard-kind.

As a girl, she was schooled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, placed in Gryffindor House, and as a young adult, Rachel quickly made a name for herself as a powerful Auror and Advisor to the Minister of Magic of that time. Modest, generous and cheerful, she became a very well liked and respected leader of the Wizarding community, and as the years slowly passed, Rachel restored the honor, fortune and political power that was second to only few and the envy of many, fame that her historically powerful family had previously begun to lose through their many generations.

However, an incident, later dubbed by history as the "White Affair", tragically cut short her successful career. Leaving Rachel physically and emotionally wounded and many of her comrades and close friends dead, the heir to the House of White disappeared, the remains of her wand found shattered in her home when an inquiry and search was conducted when the distraught Witch did not arrive for her shift of duty in the Ministry of Magic in London.

The Wizarding community mourned her as a fallen affluent leader, but as the years passed, she was forgotten by all but the sharpest and keenest of minds.

As these Wizards and Witches believed the House of White gone and passed, the heir having disappeared from the face of the Wizarding planet, when an ill, weary Rachel White reappeared in the abandoned house of her ansestors, accompanied by a Wizard introduced as her husband of four years, Benjamin Wood, eight months pregnant with their child, only a selected few were surprised - the rest of the Wizarding community were oblivious.

It was on that night, when the moon was high, that an heir was finally produced to salvage the dwindling fire that was the House of White. The blessing came in the life a newborn girl. Born with eyes that were a mystifying pine and a head of dark, tawny hair, the girl was instantly branded as simply beautiful by her parents. She was named after the wood of the wand her mother had destroyed years and years ago, and given her surname as the last heir of the House of White.

And so it was that on the warm winter evening of December 21, 1959, near London, England, Holly White was born.


	2. Dark Clouds Rising

**:: ****ა ::**The Rise of the Crimson Serpent **:: ა ::**

**Chapter One : **Dark Clouds Rising

Just before the start of the fall term of 1970, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was visted by a quite severe and clever-looking feline on the last quiet evening Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would see for several months. Just moments ago, he had strode from his office, high inside the castle, and onto the beautiful, peaceful grounds, surveying the great blue lake that surrounded the educational haven, deep in thought. It had been then that he had heard the feline approach.

He said thoughtfully, "It seems the clouds are gathering this year, Professor," His long beard swayed in the wind as he spoke, his voice gravely, yet pleasant, from age, "So many dark clouds..."

Albus turned to smile at the feline, but where she had stood, a severe and clever-looking womanhad taken her place beside the old Wizard in the grass before the blue river. Adjusting her spectacles in a calm manner, she spoke in a voice that could order a typhoon into its silence.

"I should remind you that there is not a cloud in the sky."

Minerva McGonagall was quite right. There were no clouds in the sky that evening, nor were they scheduled to arrive until the end of the month - and the dark storm clouds were not to come until much later besides. Smiling at his Deputy, the Headmaster responded, "I don't usually notice this, but there are many Purebloods beginning their schooling years this particular semester."

"Among them, a Black." Minerva said, barely concealing her distain. "He'll be sorted into Slytherin House, as the rest of them have - and as they always will."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Raising an eyebrow, the Witch tore her gaze from the lake to instead set her eyes on the old Wizard. He still wore a faint smile, nearly hidden beneath his silvery beard. "I hear he is different from his parents. You may have a Black on your hands, Minerva."

The Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryfindor House, merely chuckled.

"Now...on to a less fortunate matter." His eyes took on an uncharacteristic darker look, his smile leaving his expression as he continued, his Deputy becoming serious as serious as he as she noted his change in the Headmasters' expression, "Has Mr. Wood re-thought his decison?"

"He has." As if she had swallowed a bitter taste, her expression became slightly pained, though Minerva managed to keep a somewhat neutral look. "It seems Ms. White will be coming to Hogwarts after all, despite her father's misgivings. The due paperwork arrived by post early yesterday evening."

There was a pause, in which the Professor closed her eyes. "I worked with her mother, you should remember, both in school - though she was a few years under me - and in the Auror's Department later on. Rachel was such a joy to be around, even after she suddenly reappeared after the so-called White Incident... A quiet, yet awe-inspiringly brilliant Witch...such a shame."

Albus seemed to agree. "Another casualty...another statistic of war."

"And her husband, Benjamin Wood? ...is it true that he is in league with - ?"

"Minerva." Albus interrupted sharply, "It is a rumor, and nothing more." His response earned Albus a rather severe glare from his clever companion. Shaking his head, the Headmaster sighed, his trust for Minerva allowing his personal opinion, and the opinion of other trusted associates, to override his previous response, "It is believed that Mr. Wood has indeed joined them."

"The girl? Rachel's daughter - Holly?" Her worry for the girl was noticable in her eyes.

Albus paused, chosing his next words with particular care, as if he were hiding something from his trusted Deputy, "Ms. White is, at the moment, safe from their persuasion, I think - more because of her age than anything." Minerva sighed deeply, prompting the Headmaster to look her over with critical eyes. "Can I trust you to not favor Ms. White because of your friendship with her mother?"

Seemingly have not have caught on to his air of secretiveness, Minerva allowed her expression to drop into a , drawing herself to her full height, replying seriously, "You can. Although, from the rumors surrounding her, the girl is brilliant in her own right..." Minerva paused, a sad sigh escaping her as she finished her thoughts, "...Just like her mother was."

"I am afraid that Ms. White takes after her father."

Minerva shook her head, quite furiously, "Merlin's beard, Albus! Under my watch, the daughter, no! I declare that the only heir of Rachel White will not become a - "

Seeing that what he had said had struck a raw nerve, Albus interrupted her, "I did not mean that, Minerva. Never that," He reassured the agitated woman quickly, causing her expression to instantly calm, a stark contrast to her emotions just moments before his interruption, trusting the Headmaster, "I meant that she will surely be sorted into Slytherin House. Her father's influence will override the memory of her mother, I think."

"Surely, the circumstances of Rachel's death, just weeks ago, will turn her against them?"

"Her father will not tell her the news - he would likely have been ordered to feed the poor child another explaination as to why her mother was killed - for example, an irate or a random Muggle rampage, making the child distrust or perhaps even hate them."

There was a long pause in the conversation. Minerva and Albus both stared out at the darkness befalling the castle, and it was then that, just before the golden orb fell beneath the shadows of the distant mountains surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva spoke, breaking the quiet that was the setting sun.

"I see them, Albus," The Professor murmured, "The dark clouds...I see them."

Albus nodded gravely. "I know you do, my dear Professor...I know you do."


	3. Gifts, Time, Patience and Passing

**:: ****ა ::**The Rise of the Crimson Serpent **:: ა ::**

**Chapter Two : **Gifts, Time, Passing, and Patience

"Now, be a good girl for daddy, will you?" Benjamin Wood was not the most handsome Wizard ever to grace the world with his presense, but again, his late wife, rest her spirit, did not selected him for his looks - she softly reminded him of that humorously on their glorious wedding day - but for his talent and ease in which he held his wand, and, of course, her love for him.

He had not had too much to laugh about as of late, and had been granted leave from his Head Librarian career in the Great Library of Wizardology and Witchery, located in Diagon Alley. Some had thought his great duling talents had been wasted in such a career, but it had led to his name in a book of his own and, more importantly, had led him, quite literally, into meeting Rachel White for the very first time. In his spare time, Benjamin enjoyed reading and writing, and was quite the scholar.

"Yes, father." Holly White replied. The girl had inherited the hair of her father, a beautiful copper. She had inherited her mother's vivid green eyes that shined with both great innocence and intelligence - staring into them made Benjamin feel as if Rachel White were still alive - inside their daughter. It was for that reason that he knelt in front of his daughter.

While the father knelt, he took out two small cases - one colored green, and the other crimson. He smiled, a smile Holly had not seen too often since the death of her mother, mere weeks before this day, which she had been looked forward to since she learned of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He said, a peculiar pride and sadness in his soft voice, not wanting to be overheard, "These treasures belonged to your mother, Holly. They have been in your mother's family for generations upon generations, said to have been forged by Merlin himself."

He continued as Holly took the boxes, but stopped her with a stern shake of his head when she tried to open them. "Wait," He commanded, and Holly halted her attempt obediently, her green eyes narrowing in confusion, as she stared up at her father questioningly, "Open one tonight. Red if you are sorted into Gryfindor House, green if you are sorted into Slytherin House. The other one, I will expect back to me by post, unopened, by tomorrow afternoon."

"These were mother's." Holly said, sadness erupting in her eyes. For such an intelligent girl, she obviously knew she would never see her mother again. She also was aware of how her mother was slain, as told to her by her uncharacteristically grave father. Holly was so entranced by the two small, colored boxes in her hands, that she did not see the small, worried frown that was her father's reaction to her sudden anger.

"...Father, did mother mean to give these to me today?"

Benjamin smiled comfortingly. "Just the one, my girl. Just the one."

Obvlivious to her father, Holly continued to stare curiously at the boxes until a small coo caught her attention. She smiled up at the large, midnight black barn owl that had been left to her by her passed mother. "Hermes," Holly chastised gently, "Quiet, now."

Hermes the barn owl hooted once in a humoring defiance, then grew silent. The owl, although intelligent, was only used to the orders and handling of his original owner, Rachel White. It would have to get used to Holly, as Holly would have to get used to being without her mother.

Her father had warned her that it may take time and patience on both their parts.

"Holly, be safe." Benjamin whispered, real concern knitting his dark brows together, both father and daughter recognizing that his statement had been a desperate plea for her safety, not the usual order.

Holly smiled, her facade of calm breaking into one of worry for her father and the considerable tension of entering Hogwarts, as she replied gently, "I will." As the young girl spoke, a deafening, shrill warning bell rang through the station. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was now deviod of children, and those whom were present on the platform now rushed onto the trains. Adults stood by the train frantically packing away trunks, brooms, and owls into the storage units. Others had already stood back, waving as their children wove back from the windows.

Holly gave her father a quick embrace, as neither were too fond of being touched, much less in public, and calmly entered the Hogwarts Express. She tucked the two colored cases into her jeans and The father of Holly White watched his only child disappear into the train.

And then Benjamin Wood disappeared, too.

**:: ****ა ::**

The compartments were full of children shouting and reuniting with their friends. Holly knew right away which students were those of her year - the incoming first-years - by their nervous expressions. She was greeted enthusastically by others, mostly second-year and seventh-year students, all openly wondering which Houses she would be "Sorted" into and asking her if she knew which House she personally thought she would be "Sorted" into.

Holly knew that, before the death of her mother, she would have answered confidently, perhaps a bit brazenly, "Gryfindor House."

However, now that her mother had passed away, and left her in the company of her Slytherin House father, Holly was uncertain. Her heritage, the House of White, had always been, ever since the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a mixture of Slytherin and Gryfindor. They had branched into one of the most intricate families in the Wizarding world, housing Dark Wizards, Aurors and Muggle-enthusiasts alike.

Holly shook her thoughts away as she entered a - thankfully - empty compartment near the end of the moving train. Sitting down, Holly stole a glance outside the window and was treated to the breathtaking view of the London countryside - although she knew that where they were going, her beautiful London home would pale in comparison. She recognized that Hogwarts would become her "second home", as her mother had called the school. From an early age, Holly had been taught that school would open her eyes to many different paths.

"H-hello?" Startled out of her thoughts, Holly tore her gaze from the window and turned toward the sound of the voice, finding two figures standing just inside of the compartment. One was a taller girl, with intelligent and vivid green eyes, and strikingly red, long hair. Accompanying her was a pale boy with greasy, jet-black hair and eyes as dark as coal.

"Everywhere else is crowded." The girl spoke again, her eyes round and full of pure innocence, "There's so many people aboard this train. Do you mind?" The girl asked softly. At once, Holly motioned to the seats inside, and the two gratefully took seats directly in front of her.

An awkward silence filled the air until the same red-headed girl said shyly, "I'm Lily...Lily Evans." She introduced herself, and then motioned toward the pale boy, "And my friend here, his name is Severus Snape...and you are?"

"Holly White." Holly introduced herself, smiling despite herself.

"...Are you a first-year, too?" The boy, Severus Snape, spoke up. His coal eyes searched hers, as if trying to decide whether or not Holly was friendly or dangerous - friend or foe.

"I am. I assume you two are first-years?"

"We are...um," She paused thoughtfully, "What House do you think you'll be in? I mean, none of my family has been Magical. I'd never heard of Hogwarts before - " Holly rose her eyebrow in surprise, and Lily trailed off, her face turning a bright crimson.

Holly asked quietly, "Are you Muggle-born?"

"Does it matter?" Severus rose up immediately to the defense of Lily, like an older brother would protect his sister from a bully. "What is it to you?"

"I was not trying to be offensively," Holly replied calmly, "I wondered...however, thank you for confirming my curiousity." Severus opened his mouth to reply, an angry glint in his dark eyes, when Lily interrupted him with a stern glance. Severus pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and staring pointedly at the window.

"Is that what you call it? I'll remember that. What about you?" Lily asked, matching Holly's calm expression. Her curiousity did not startle Holly - what startled her was the pure intention and innocence that drove the question to be spoken.

Holly decided not to disappoint Lily. "I am what we call a Pureblood - my mother was a Witch and and my father is a Wizard."

"Was?" Severus spoke up quietly.

"My mother passed just a couple weeks ago.' Holly berated herself privately for giving such sensitive and private information away, glancing away in both sadness and embarassment, although, because she had already slipped, Holly gave up and continued softly, "She was murdered."

Holly had avoided saying the word _death_ since her mother had passed that night. Instead, she and her father gently spoke about the _passing _of Rachel White, how unfortunate her untimely _passing _was, avoiding the emotional pain of the reality of their situation.

Severus did not reply, continuing to stare out the window.

Lily, however, blanched immediately, stumbling over apology after apology. "I'm sorry - Sev!" _Sev_ was obviously Lily's nickname for the pale boy. "Sev, what a thing to ask! I'm sorry, Holly, about your mother - Sev! Say something nice to-"

"I don't mind." Holly interrupted honestly. She privately knew that at Hogwarts, her Pureblood status and what had become of Rachel White, one of the most powerful Witches of her time - would be very well known. After the evening, obviously they knew that Holly White was of the House of White, anyway. "There is no use hiding it - it was, and still is, Wizarding news."

"So - ah, which House...?" Lily asked after a few moments had passed.

"I do not know. My father was Slytherin and my mother Gryfindor - "

"That's an uncommon union." Severus finally spoke, not taking his eyes away from the window as he interrupted Holly from her explaination, "There exists a terrific rivalry between those two Houses, I hear. They bite at the other's throats every chance they get. Even the founders of the two Houses, Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin, were said to rival each other."

"What of it?" Holly answered coolly.

Severus shrugged, unhindered by Holly's dramatic turn of emotion. "It's odd, isn't it? That a lion would go for a serpent. A clash of red and green. Red and green don't mix well, do they?"

"Don't listen to him, Holly." Lily whispered loudly, "I think it's a beautiful story. I think you're very lucky to have two Wizarding parents. I really do."

Severus smirked at his friend and whispered even louder, "I can hear you, you know."

Holly chuckled, an amusing smile spreading across her expression. "Now, it is my turn for a question - have you two been friends for long? You two act like an old, married couple."

Lily burst out laughing while Severus grimanced comically. "Yes! We've been friends for a long time. We grew up together! But we're not - I'd never - Severus is just a - "

"Friend," Severus managed, hiding a laugh by coughing into his sleeve, "Just a friend."

"Just friends do not finish the other's sentences." Holly pointed out, barely keeping a straight face, already smiling a teasing smile. Lily burst into another bout of laughter as Severus merely rolled his eyes at her fun.

"Insufferable, the two of you." He said.

Despite his cool exterior, in his coal eyes Holly saw what could be the beginnings of a strong friendship. And she, like they had been when she gave them permission to enter the compartment she had previously kept alone, was grateful for it.

**:: ****ა ::**


End file.
